What It's Like
by ShikTani
Summary: on temp Hiatus sorryA.U, Yaoi, SasuNaru, Dark fic, rape. Naruto, a heroine addicted prostitute in high school does the best he can to make ends meet.What happens when his secret gets out, and some one obesses over him?
1. Prologue

AN: A.U. first pure sasunaru fic okies so please be kind and review and help me out lol.Also flames are aloud only if the are helpful ok?but please please be kind.

Warning:Major drug use,dark fic for the most part but will get better,yaoi sasunaru,prostitution,alot of swears,and bad spelling and grammar included(i will try my best though)

DisFuckingclaimer: i only own the plot and nothing else...u happy Kishimoto? huh? r u? cries and devises a plan

"talking"

'thinking'

* * *

" I'm looking at you through the glass,don't know how much time has past. Oh God it feels like for ever, but no one ever tells you..."

Stone Sour

Prologue

It was late in the afternoon, around 5pm or so and for the most part Konoha High was empty except for a few stragglers and teachers in meetings. All the way in the Acedemic building though a lone blonde was fidgiting in his seat looking at the clock. Meanwhile the teacher who was in the room is to engrossed in what looked like a porn novel. 'why the fuck did I have to get Kakashi-sensei for detention::twitch:: dammit hurry up you fucking clock, I need to get going!!' Naruto pleaded in his mind, still fidgeting.Said teacher finally looked up from his intoxicating book to glance at the blonde."Naruto...stop moving around like that it's quite unnerving." sighed the pervy teacher as he shoved a hand through his spiky silver hair and shook his head, and then added, " You know, you wouldn't have been in this situation if you didn't start that fire in the chem lab in the first place." Instantly the blonde stopped fidgeting and turned bright turquois eyes to him and smiled sheepishly." Nihihihi...It was so worth it though, you should have seen the look on Asuma-sensei's face...it was priceless!!!" Just bringing it up made him chuckle. Indeed it was something to see. Naruto's class was given a lab test in which they had to make concentrated oxygen which is highly flammable. Well our favourite blonde decided to want to test that "theory" himself and well you guest it he lit a match and the whole building was devoid of people since they had to wait out in the cold september air for atleast a half an hour. Asuma, Naruto's chem teacher was red in the face with anger and hidden amusement,his eyes were all scrunched up and the rest of his face was contorted with fury and there was a vein throbbing on his left temple. This stunt alone earned Naruto 3 days of detention, though ironically he passed his test with an A+.

Well shall we go back to the present? Well that was two days ago and this is Naruto's last sentence. Even though he doesn't like detention, he'd rather be here then the place he will be going next. He hates his life and yet can't do anything to change it. He hates going to _work_, which consists of dressing like a skank and walking the streets at 11pm, and has to then report back to his _keeper_ "Daddy Orochi" for his heroine and his pay just so he can give the money he made to the landlord of his one room apartment where he shares with another one of Daddy Orochi's _employees_ Anko, who is very kind and deserves much better. She is like the family Naruto never had and is in the same situation as him. He also hates starving himself and seeing Anko starve as well for a week. Then once they have scrapped enough money after debts and bills payed off, they eat for a day or two then starve agian. Don't get Naruto wrong about Daddy Orochi, yes he is a strict man, but he is also very kind since he used to be one of them. So he gives them time off with pay and also give them bonuses on holidays. The pay is fair and even Naruto knows that, it's just their scum bag of a landlord is a greedy fuck and over charges both him and Anko for the shit hole they live in.

As the clock ticked away each second, Naruto decided to go to sleep for a bit. He would be doing his homework but it is already done. Since he does it and passes it in during his free time like Study hall or lunch since he doesn't eat or have any friends to bother with, the only people who bother him are the jocks or the preps, the rest of the student body just ignore him like he isn't even there. He does so well in school with the situation he is in that the lowest mark he ever got in school was a c+ and that was in his freshman year which is now, since it was in psycology and he was always drawing the teacher recomanded him to drop the class and take up Advanced Art Studio (A.A.S) which he did.

Well it is now 5:30 pm and detention has ended. Kakashi stood up and put his precious "Icha,Icha Paradise" away in his pants pocket and walked over to where the blonde was slumbering soundly. This made the pervy teacher smile slightly but was hidden behind his high collar turtle neck shirt, and the only evidence was the curve of his only exposed eye since his black bandana covers the left eye. Kakashi finally decided to shake the blonde awake and began to say " detention is over go home and try to get some sleep...and this time don't start any fires ok?" The blonde slowly stood up and stretched, grabbed his things and briskly made his way to the door." I will...try, have a nice evening Kakashi-sensei,and see you tommorow." and with that he left.

As he stepped out of the building he was greeted with the cool air of late September. So with that he made his way out across the parking lot and through a few back alley ways, along a fence till he found a all to well known opening and squeezed through, crossed the main road and up a sidewalk leading to his and Anko's grubby old apartment building in the projects. There, he was greeted by the local street walkers, one who he knew all to well. Crystalle like the champagne (1)." Hey there sexy! How was school luv?" She called as he made his way over to her. Naruto hugged the older woman,she was in her early 20's and also deserved much better. He smiled at her ' she shouldn't be walking the streets when she is carrying a child, that prick of a pimp Mizuki should know better" he angerly thought

"It was okay...today was my last detention for the fire incident i told you about." he replied smiling. Crystalle just laughed and ruffled his hair which earned her a half hearted glare from the blonde. " Your too curious for your own good kid when I was yo---" just then an old worn out blue sedan drove to the curb where they were at and rolled down it's passender window. "get in." a gruff voice demanded through it. Crystalle turned and smiled to Naruto and hugged him good bye and got in and the sedan drove off. Even though she had smiled to him, Naruto could tell she was nervous...scared...and worried. Feelings he felt everytime he got picked up.

So with an exasperated sigh he made his way into the building up the stairs and to his and Anko's apartment. Anko is already on the streets, so Naruto stripped of his clothes and put on his street ones which consisted of tight black leather pants and a tight black belly shirt with orange flames on it. This shirt in peticular gets him alot of customer for it shows his flat toned tanned stomache and his tattoo with old japanese symbols and a swirl around his navel all done in black ink. Then he made his way to Daddy Orochi's district and walked up and down his appointed walk where he waits for some sick fuck to pick him up and have their sick sadistic way with him.

* * *

(1) Crystalle like the champagne is a "ho" as Riley called her from The Boondocks 

A.N: oh and this is based it the u.s i am sorry for those who like it based in japan...really i am its just i needed it based in u.s. Oh and do please review it is my first and if the story (if my A.D.D and A.D.H.D doesn't ruin it for me and i finish it) is a hit i may do a sequal...weeehooot. Oh and if people like Orochimaru as a villian...i am sorry he isn't in this story he is a good pimp with his own bish who he doesnt pipm out...can you guess who that is? can anyone? oh an i am holding a contest on who can guess the song quote title.


	2. Chapter1 Different Faces

"What It's Like"

DisFuckingclaimer: Sasuke and Naruto want me to own them...really they do. They hate Kishimoto for keeping them apart. That is the true reason why Sasuke wants power, not to kill his brother oh no...to make Kishimoto-san cower before him and make him sign the papers over to me...all true. . .

"talking"

'thinking'

* * *

"She finds love in all the wrong places, the same situation but with just different faces."

P.O.D

Chapter #1 Different Faces.

" Here and get out." said a gruff voice belonging to a well groomed buissness man as he handed the passenger money and unlocked the passenger side door of his black Cadillac Escilade. Naruto took the money and limped out. The man then drove off leaving the blonde to go on is way to where Daddy Orochi was. Each step brought wave after wave of pain while tears threatened to spill out as he continued about. As he continued to limp on he noticed the other street walkers being picked up or dropped off.As he passed by an alley way he glanced and saw three people in it,one of which isn't much older than he himself ,he looked to be snorting a white powder...coke maybe? The other two were just little ways away from the teen the blonde saw a young girl who looked to be around thirteen ( mind you now, Daddy Orochi never pimps out people under fifteen) kneeling on the alley ground looking up at a middle aged balding man. She looked frightened as she slowly began to unzipp his pants. The blonde walked on as this did not faze him one bit, infact he is quite used to these horrors if u must. In his line of buisness you have to understand the certain risks that come with it, like #1 the possiblity of being arrested. #2 The possibility of contracting S.T.D's, Hepatitis a,b,c and other diseases. And #3 The possibility of being murdered. Which is quite common for sickos and other assholes to kill prostitutes, or an angry drug dealer as well.

At last he reached Daddy Orochi, who was near a curb standing with his lover Kabuto both collecting money and giving out well earned pay. Kabuto a man in his early twenties with long platinum hair tyed in a pony tail, wears alot of purple and has these glasses like Harry Potter. Orochimaru, often called as Daddy Orochi, is in his early thirties with sickly pale skin, long jet black hair which contrasts drastically with his skin, and bright yellow eyes with purple eye liner which makes him have this exotic serpentine look. As Naruto neared, Daddy Orochi and Kabuto caught sight of him and smiled in turn made the blonde smile back at them, in all honesty they, Crystalle, and Anko were and are the family he never had. Soon though, their smiles turned to frowns and their eyes held something what looked like...concern? maybe. This instantly made the blonde nervous ' What?! did something happen? is Anko alright? ' he worridly thought as he got closer to where the two men are. When he arived a thick tense silence hovered among them , each not daring to speak. Daddy Orochi who couldn't handle the silence any more spoke first, cutting through the tense air like a butcher's knife. " What the hell happened to you?! You look like shit." he stated bluntly as he thoroughly examined the blonde with his intense, searching gaze. There he spotted on both of the blonde's cheeks had three identical scrach marks on either side, no doubt will scar. Also his jaw on the left side, is all puffy and beginning to bruise, his arms coverd in scratches, bruises, and tell tale track marks. His exposed stomache sported a large purpling bruise and a few abrasions, and along with what looked like ligature marks around his neck, like somebody tried to choke him. Which was partially true. The blonde finally relized what Orochimaru had meant and scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly, which saddened the two even more.

" The guy that I was just with, liked it...well rough you know? So thats how i got all of this" gesticulated his arms and continued " No worries though...they will all heal..." as he chuckled nervously

" Naruto..." Kabuto said softly ' You're to good for this.' he wanted to say

" Daddy Orochi sighed then spoke agian. " Tell you what. Keep the money you made and take the week offf. Alright?" as he finished he felt arms wrap around him and his lover. Naruto pulled away from the hug reaviling a face splitting smile and big blue eyes shinig gratefully. The older man had a hard time to surpress a smile that was beginning to twitch at the ends of his mouth. " Oh man, Thank you so much Daddy Orochi, Kabuto...you guys are the best!" Naruto cried out as he hugged each of them agian. By then Kabuto gave in and smiled while the older one was still stubbornly trying to fight off his...which saddly he succeeded. (sorry to cut in agian but he wont let me make him smile...he threatens me with poison dammit. you may continue) Naruto broke into a run. Or atleast try to as he made his way up the street.

" Oh!!! and Anko's 'ready left... said somethin' bout takin care of rent and a debt." Kabuto called out to the blonde's retreating form. Naruto waved a hand in thanks as he turned the corner, disappearing out of site from the other two. Blissfully happy, though it was possibly around 1:30ish in the morning he didn't care. He treaded dirt and broken glass that is scattered all over the tar in which made up the road that lead up and through the projects that he calls home. As we made his way into the building he gave a curte nod to a few thugs hanging near the stairs while he desended them to his and Anko's apartment.

" I'm home." he called out as he took off his shoes and socks, tossed them into a corner and padded his way through the bedroom/livingroom/kitchen and sat down on their grubby old mattress. The mattress took up most of the floor space, which they both sleep in. Next to the mattress is the refridgerator with only an empty ice tray and two bottled waters. The "kitchen" consisted of a stove that is fickle and a microwave, and no sink in which they do their dishes in the bathroom. The color of the room was a nasty old beige that is chipped or cracked in most places. The floor that you can see has this dirty grey shag rug, that Naruto thought used to be white once. All in All a shit hole. The bathroom door creaked open as Anko stepped out. She was in her early twenties, quite masculine acting even though she's clearly all woman. Contantly dyes her short hair...this time it's a deep purple color.(teehee smoke on the water...fire in the sky..sorry had to) She always wears an old beige army trench coat over a fishnet shirt and black shorts. Upon sitting on the mattress she regarded Naruto with a smile.

" How was school, detention, and work maggot?" she inquired taking note of his appearence while ruffling his hair. He looked at her with the brightest of blue eyes and smiled pulling out his pay. Anko nearly choked on her spit from seeing the wad of cash, before she could ask where he go it Naruto answered. " Daddy Orochi said to keep the cash and take a week off," breath " School was okay and detention was murder." She smiled at him as he layed out the money to count and she beagn to as well. They stayed like that, smiling softly for ten minutes as the task was drawn to a close. " You made five hundred and forty-five dollars! Tonight!" she shreaked disbelievingly. The blonde nodded and happily replied " Well I had eight of them so yeah...four looked like big busness men, the drug dealer two districts over from here..." he pulled out a bag of two syringes of heroine and laid it on the bed as well and continued " a married man and a first timer." he chuckled at the last two. He knows that he shouldn't find what he said funny, if anything he should be ashamed. Though he was been doing this since he was twelve and when Daddy Orochi was a street walker as well.

" Well i'm going to take a shower, don't wait but Nee-chan. (1)" he said as he stood up and limped to the bathroom door, heared a murmmered g'night he smiled and nodded. The bathroom was a good size with a tub/shower, a wash basin and a toliet. He stripped of his clothes and turned the shower nobs to as hot as he can handle and stepped in and began to wash himself. After times like this he always takes a shower that lasts atleast two hours and for the most part he just stands or sits there watching the visble and the not so ,filth go down the drain. He doesn't cry now not like when he first started out.

morning-

He was happy, Anko's going grocery shopping and getting him atleast three new outfits and he has money in his pocket for lunch. ' Today is going to be great ' he thought while humming "Hey Jude" from The Beatles and snaked his way through the fence and across the parking lot to Konoha High. He wasn't limping anymore, heals remarkably fast so he decided to break into a run . For the most part he was a yellow and orange blur to the students as he ran by and into the building and shot straight to his homeroom 218.( i didn't mention this before lol, since Naruto is in avanced placement he is always with the sophmores so thus he is in their homeroom as well...okies read on) There he was greeted by Iruka-sensei, a kind teacher but very strict who has a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose and long brown hair in a pony tail. Chocolate eyes softened as the blonde took seat at his desk. " Ohayo Iruka-sensei, how're things going?" he happily asked as he ignored the whispers of a pink haired girl with peircing green eyes and a blond haired one with baby blue eyes as he spoke. " I am well Naruto-kun. You seem happy" he laughed. Suddenly the two who were whispering arubtly stopped and squealed " SASUKE-KUN!!!" in unison and arose out of their seats and ran over to a boy with midnight black, blue spiky hair,onyx eyes, and porcelain skin, all around gorgeous. His name is Uchiha Sasuke, captain of the soccer team, class and school represenative, rich and powerful yet doesn't give a damn, and loved and feared by all. Ignoring the inferior girls that surround him ,glanced up and saw the blonde and all his bruised scratched glory. ' what the fuck did the dobe do this time' he thought as he made way to his own desk to the right of Naruto, and sat down. Naruto felt eyes on him and looked over to Sasuke who was glaring at him, this irked the blonde oh so much. " What the fuck are you looking at bastard?" he angrly whispered. " How did you get those?" the raven demanded gesturing to all the cuts and bruises on the blonde.

" None of your bussiness you ass" he herumphed as he turned his head away in a very chilidish manner. Still he felt eyes bore into him. " Fine then, if you must know you persistant prick i got these from falling down the porch stairs and landed in a thorn bush. You happy now?" he grumbled.

" Like I would believe that dobe. Now what really happened?" Sasuke yet agian demanded.

" I told you what happened you ass." he breathed then added " And stop calling me dobe you...Bastard!"

" Well think of a better excuse, and I call the as I see them dobe" he stated matter of factly.

Riiiinnng riiinnnggg

The school bell has sounded, signiling everyone into their home rooms. Room 218 began to fill as student after student flowed in and taking their seats. ' Today was a good day' the blonde thought annoyed ' bastard' . School just begun, who knows it may get better for our favorite idiot.

* * *

Naruto: idiot? idiot? YOU BITCH!!!! and i liked you too

Sasuke: She does have a point dobe::bonks naruto on the head::

Naruto: ow Bastard ::whimpers::

Me: well i did make you smart in this...acedemics wise...just not common sense wise

Sasuke: He doesnt have common sense

Me : hmmm ::nods in agreement::

Naruto: ANGEL::bolts after her::

Me: EEP!!!! SORRY ::runs away::

Sasuke: Idiots their both idiots...i think they maybe cousins ::sigh:: Well since the idiot of an author isnt here to tell you this i guess i will . Please review and relay ideas to her and stay tuned for the next chapter of " What It's Like." ::activates Sharingan and glares:: for if you dont she will bother me and so will he and if that does happen you will die an oh so painful death. Take care

Me: HELP!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto: GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!


	3. Note

NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

this is the class schedule for "What It's Like" it's Naruto's class thingy okies just in case i forgot.

this runs on a ABCDEF period school system (was for Brockton High my old school lol, it is kinda confusing)

Period Days Teacher Room # Class

1 ACD Ibiki 332 Geometry/Triganometry

2 ACD Zabuza 115 German

3 ACD Asuma lab 3 Chemestry

4 ACD Iruka Gym. Phys. ed

5 ACD Genma 218 Psycology

Period  Days Teacher Room # Class

1 BEF Gai Aud. Drama

2 BEF Raidou 232 History

3 BEF Kurenai Studio 5 Advanced. Art. Studio(A.A.S)

4 BEF Kakashi Lect. Hall 1 English/ writing arts

5 BEF Jiraiya Lect. Hall 3 Anatomy

lets say if moday is day A and Tuesday is Day B ,wed. C thurs. D Fri. E...then next monday is day F...they alternate...you get it? and i am so sorry if you all thought this was another chapter... i am working on that as you read lol


	4. Chapter2 Snake Bite Pt 1

A.N: omg!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!! cries my oneshot "A Bitter Return" is already in someones faves...i am so happy this is like the best birthday present ever lol .Okies to make things clear before people start to ask. Yesh this is a fic about prostitution and drugs, but... it revolves around Naruto's school life for most of it, so his other things like the scenes of him shooting up and him walking the streets will come later on ...you get it now? okies you guys better love me...since i updated this on my B-day...Enjoy!!!!!!!

Warning:A.U( author's universe thing yeah) Yaoi, SasuNaru, prostitution, swears, rape, drug use ect...

DisFuckingclaimer:Itachi is actually threatening Masashi-san, so that he and the two love birds can live with me!!!!! this is great!!!!!! hopefully it works hopes 'cause I so want Itachi for my B-day.

"talking"

'thinking'

_song lyrics_

* * *

"I'm not the one whose so far away, when I feel the snake bite enter my veins. Never did I want to be here agian,and I don't remember why I came." Godsmack

Snake Bite.

" Gather 'round my youthful students, for now we shall introduce the very lucky one's who got the parts of The Phantom and Raoul for our production of 'The Phantom of The Opera.' which we will be holding at the end of the year."The thick eyebrowed green atrocity of drama known as Gai bellowed while he made his way to the top of the stage.Rock Lee his son a junior, who looks exactly like him stood up and pumped both fists in the air and yelled " YOSH!!!!" and sat back down. Gai who was so pleased with his son's enthusiasm, almost broke into tears as he flashed his blinding white teeth doing the "nice guy" pose. So everyone settled in the seats of the middle row and waited attently for him to announce who got what." I am so very proud to announce that Hyuuga Neji will be playing the role as Raoul, Vi Copmte De' Chagny." A junior with piercing opal eyes and long black hair stood up and bowed from a few seats ahead of Naruto.There were squeals of joy from alot of the female students in the class. Neji sat down and Gai turned back to the class beaming that blinding smile of his and announced " And... Uchiha Sasuke will be playing the role of The Phantom!" The raven haired boy who was seated behind the blonde stood up and shouts of " I Love You Sasuke-kun" and other praises of the girls in the class were heard as he bowed and sat back down. 'Idiot Uchiha' the blonde thought annoyed.

" Alright settle down my youthful students, settle down. For I, Maito Gai have another announcement to make." he bellowed and everyone began to settle down. " Today you will all be performing, a song of your choice so that I can determine which parts you all shall get. Now don't be shy get up here and sing from your youthful hearts!" As soon as he finished Lee ran up to the stage and spoke "I, Rock Lee will give it my all and sing ' Lightening Crashes' by Live". You can pratically see the sweat drops on peoples heads as they wittnessed Gai's crying." They sure do act alike...and look alike, I'm surrprised that they aren't related." Naruto mummbled. "Dobe they are related, Lee is Gai's son, idiot." Sasuke smirked as he whispered into the blonde's ear from his seat behind him. The blonde tried not to shiver, but to no avial he did which made the raven haired teen smirk even wider. " Asshole mind your own buisseness and don't call me dobe...Bastard." Naruto mummbled back as he looked on Lee's singing. Which surprisingly he didn't do all that bad. Lee bowed and leapt off the stage and sat down next to Neji, while his father continued to wipe the tears of joy from his eyes. Next one up was Sakura, the very same pink haired girl from this morning, she ended up singing Christina Agulaira's "Beautiful", which she exaggerated a bit, but none the less was cheered by both Lee and Ino, the girl with baby blue eyes. Then it was Naruto's turn. So he got up and weaved around the rows and went up to the stage and retrieved a acoustic guitar andstarted tuning it. As he began playing Staind's Epiphany, he got everyone's attention, then he sang.

_Your words to me just a whisper  
Your faces so unclear  
I try to pay attention  
Your words just disappear _

'Cause its always raining in my head  
Forget all the thing's I should have said

So I speak to you in riddles because  
My words get in my way. I smoke the  
whole thing to my head and feel it  
wash away 'cause i don't take anymore  
or this, I want to come apart.  
or dig myself a little hole inside  
your precious heart

As he continued, Gai had tears forming, and everyone looked on in amazement. They were surprised at the way he was singing, he sang like a little kid full of innocence and purity.

_'Cause its always raining in my head  
Forget all the things I should have said _

I am nothing more than a little boy inside  
That cries out for attention  
though I always try to hide  
'Cause I talk to you like children,  
Though I don't know how I feel  
But I know I'll do the right thing  
If the right thing is revealed

'Cause its always raining in my head  
Forget all the things I should have said

At the end of his "performance" Gai full out cried and hugged the blonde saying things like youth and example in it's finest. The blonde wiggled free from the green atrocity's death grip and made his way off the stage and back to his seat. "You sounded like a girl...dobe" Sasuke smirked. The blonde turned around and hurrumphmed, while fiddling with his shirt's sleeve and scratching his marked arm. Unaware of someone staring at him intently.

* * *

A.N: I Know I suck lol I feel rushed so this is part one since I need help with part 2, so if you want to help review and ask and i will tell you the basic idea and all and also today is my birthday so that would be the greatest present other than recieving Itachi lol. So yeah HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am also very sorry for it's length but like i sian i felt rushed. 


	5. Chapter 3 Snake Bite Pt 2

A.N: I So Love You All!!!!! 21 reviews and i am on a few alerts and faves!!!!!! this is so great (dies of happiness and is revived). I will try to update asap...so i am sorry with all the waiting..i have everything thought of...now i just need to put it into writing. Hope u like the second part of snake bite!!!!! enjoy( This is still the beginging of the school year..just to let everyone know, thats why he doesn't have many friends...yet lol)

Warning:A.U( author's universe thing yeah) Yaoi, SasuNaru, prostitution, swears, rape, drug use ect...

DisFuckingclaimer:( has been waiting for Itachi,Naruto, and Sasuke to come to her house) I have a pretty bad feeling that Naruto is still at Ichiraku's , This was Masashi-san's doing...(packs a bag and starts to trek) I will get them, Just you wait Masashi-san!!!!!!(laughs maniacally)

"talking"

'thinking'

* * *

"Consider the god we could be without the grace  
Once and for all  
Diminish the sub principle and leave it's toxic trace  
Once and for all."

Dimmu Borgir (pronounced deem-eww Boar-gear)

Snake Bite Pt2.

As drama finally came to a close and the last person finished their song, the class began to bustle around and talk with one another. You can pratically see the hearts in all the girls eyes as they said they were going to get the lead part as Christine Daae', Sakura and Ino being the loudest and saying that they are going to kiss Sasuke-kun. Naruto left his seat and walked to the stairs leading to the back of the stage and made is way behind a curtain. As he made sure the coast was clear he took out a small bag with a syringe in it, opened it up and tapped it three times and pushed on it so that a little of the liquid squirted out as to prevent it from blocking and having air bubbles( with any needle..you notice doctors doing that...if u get air injected into you you could end up dying). He lifted up his shirt's sleeve on his right arm and and tapped on the skin to make the vein visible. Once satisfied, he placed the vile thing to his arm and pushed the needle in, he doesn't flinch like he used to. He emptied the burning liquid into his blood stream, feeling a rush of heat and ice streaming through his veins..." So thats how you got all those?" Naruto jumped at the voice intruding his "sanctuary". He began to panic, he took out the empty syringe and shoved it in the bag and into his pocket. A boy with an impossibly femine figure and long silky black hair stepped into view " Don't worry, I wont tell." he warmly said as he sat next to the panicking blonde.

" Why should I trust you?" the smaller boy hissed.

" Well, first off I used to do meth, secondly I also have a secret. So We'll be even. A secret for a secret." the kind boy said. The blonde eyed him warily.

" Fine...spill" he demanded. The girlish boy just chuckled.

" I'm Haku by the way, a senior." he stated. " You're in my german class right?, Uzumaki Naruto is that it?" the blonde just nodded still not letting his gaurd down.

" yeah...go on?"

" Zabuza-san and I are engaged, have been for a year and a half, I think you can figure out the rest." the kind boy said giddly.

" Really?!" Naruto asked shocked, then it dawned on him. He heard of meth addicted prostitute who left Mizuki's district a year and a half ago, Mizuki was not pleased one bit. "You used to be one as well?" he asked aloud, not meaning too. The boy looked at him and understood what he meant and smiled slightly and nodded. " Zabuza-san well...he ...um you can kind of say that he saved me." As they talked about this and that, they were being watched, well the blonde was being watched intently by a black haired black eyed teen. 'I'll get him for sure...that blonde angel will be mine. Only mine' the looming figure thought as he skulked back and off the stage. Unaware that he was heard leaving by the very ones he watched. " Fuck...what if that person heard?" the blonde asked panickly, Haku too was panicking on the inside. " Don't worry Naruto-kun, I don't think he or she heard." the kinder boy said while smiling nervously.

RIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Naruto bid Haku farewell and made his way off the stage and out of the auditorium. 'Atleast now I have someone other than Sasuke bastard to talk with.' he thought. The halls were crowded and I mean crowded, he kept bumping into people and vice versa, making him twinge in pain from lastnight's "run". He made his way up two flights of stairs and entered his History class. There, he made his way to his desk, which is on the far left and two rows back from the front, next to the window. He is usually the first to enter class 'Poor Raidou...probably being held up by Genma again. I wonder how he puts up with him and all? Do boyfriends really get that clingy?' he thought naively and just shook his head. The door swung open again and in bustled the red headed demon of the school and his older sister Temari, a senoir. The red head took his seat next to Naruto and Temari took her seat behind the two, playing with her sandy blonde hair, and fixing her four pigtails. "Gaara..." Naruto nodded in greeting.

"..." Gaara just nods back. It's probably safe to call them friends, since the red head doesn't mind the blonde boy one bit. They even hold small convosations, which indeed shocked Temari and her other younger brother Kankuro.

" What?! No hi Temari?" the blonde haired girl whined in a joking matter.

" Hello Temari how are you?" Naruto asked giggling. Gaara just shook his head.

They carried their convosation while the rest of the class began to flow in as the bell rang to signal that classes have started. Sai, the other senoir thats in this class, walked in casually smiling that sly smile he always had. His dark obsidian eyes darted around the room as he took his seat next to Temari, who instantly began playing with his silky black hair. "Hi Naruto-kun, you sang wonderfully today." he complemented. Naruto blushed slightly and turned to look at Temari who was fuming 'Why? Why doesn't anyone say hi to me? Damn them all to hell and back again and back to hell.' she thought angerly. So Temari put her head down and decided to be like that lazy sophmore in their class, what was his name, oh yeah Shikamaru. Speaking of Shikamaru, you can hear him snoring all across the room.

" Sorry that I'm late...I was um... held up. So please take out your books and turn to page 319 and start reading the paragraph about the Korean Conflict. You will be quizzed on it." A deshevled Raidou, a man with a scar or two on his cheek walked in ten minutes late. ' Fucking Genma...' he thought exasperadly while taking his seat at his desk in the way front. Naruto was worried for his poor teacher, he flipped open his book and turned to the designated page and asked aloud so that only the other three can here " what happened to him...did he and Genma get into a fight or something?" Gaara just shook his head while Sai and Temari (who lifted it up from her desk when the teacher walked in) slammed their heads onto their books from Naruto's density.

Twenty minutes into the class and their quizzes were done, the door slammed open. Genma, Naruto's psycology teacher rushed in and started to pull Raidou who didn't look to happy, out of the classroom. " Come on Rai-Rai, lets have a quickie, please." Genma begged through his toothpick. Naruto's eyes went wide...total brain death. Gaara just took out his walkman and turned it on and handed the blonde an ear piece, the blonde took it and placed it in his right ear. 'He listens to good musick' he thought ( quickly recovered) as he continued to listen to Mos Def, DMX, and Marilyn Manson's Omen song (dont know the name...but that is some good song lol). Genma has finally coaxed poor Raidou to leave the class and do you know what somewhere.

" Naruto-kun, Kurenai isn't here today, so we have all three lunches today." Sai said as he began putting his things back into his bag.

" Sweet!!!! No class!" The blonde cheered.(ok this may get confusing to some...but if a 3rd period teacher isn't in and has no substitute, they have that whole period free. So the students that have that period end up going to lunch...including their own designated lunch time...thus they have all three lunches free..get it? so thats like an hour and a half of free time)

"Lucky assholes." Temari sulked as she continued to look out the window with a pout forming on her lips. 'Damn the teacher absent gods for not making my teacher absent...damn them all to hell and back again then back to heel...Bastards.'

" Temari and I will meet you on the roof during second lunch ok." the red head said pointidly to Naruto, who in turn just nodded still listening to the walkman which was now playing "Eraser" by Hypocrisy.

" Naruto?" Temari asked excitedly, Naruto turned and gave her a questioning look which then she continued " That means you get to meet my girlfriend"

RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

* * *

A.N I know it's short again but I am doing this on purpose so stay tuned for Snake Bite part3. Sorry for keeping you waiting...I was actually considering to put this on HIATUS so I can write most of the chapters then post them all lol...but I decided not too...so you all must be patient lol and i am sorry for the wait...i will try to update as offen as i can lol love you all and please review thank you. 


	6. HIATUS

Sorry for those who liked the story and reveiwed(i am not worrying about spelling right now)

I am putting this story on HIATUS temporarlily...out of lack of reviews and inspiration...i will start up again tho...i would like to ask if you would be as kind to read and review my other fics and my up coming ones...it will greatly help and rekindle my inspirational fire thank you very much


End file.
